


You Can't Even See How Much You're Mine

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Billy Hargrove Is Steve's Step Daddy, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dark Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Guilt Ridden Steve Harrington, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Mrs Harrington, Omega Steve Harrington, POV Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Step-Daddy Billy Hargrove, Step-parents, Steve Harrington & Mrs Harrington Have A Good Relationship, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Steve's mom is devastated after she discovers that her husband was cheating on her leading to a divorce, Steve is worried about her but finally gets her to leave the house. After a while, she seems happy but Steve is shocked to discover it's because she's found a new relationship with none other than Billy Hargrove.Steve is dismayed because Billy has been nothing but antagonistic to him since he moved to Hawkins and now that he's in a relationship with his mother Billy's behaviour towards him has only gotten worse. He's worried that Billy is only doing this to get back at him, will their getting married actually change anything? Is Billy really serious about his mom? Why does he seem to hate Steve so much?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Mrs Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	You Can't Even See How Much You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings on this story this Billy is darker and more manipulative than I normally depict him. Also, he does have a relationship with Mrs Harrington but it is not explored within this story in any explicit detail.
> 
> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [ Edith-Moonshadow](https://edith-moonshadow.tumblr.com)
> 
> Special Thanks To Bisexual-Cupcake on Tumblr for the title :)  
> 
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

“Morning Princess.”

“Fuck off Hargrove.”

Steve looked up in time just to see the glee in Billy's eyes as he walked over towards him in the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a pair of skin-tight jeans his golden muscled skin shone slightly in the light as he'd just finished lifting weights like he did every morning. He walked right up to Steve to whisper hotly in his ear while his scent assaulted Steve's senses causing him to shiver.

“You could have been a Hargrove yourself, Steve Hargrove… It has a nice ring to it…”

Steve glared at him. He couldn't believe this was how things had turned out a year ago his mom had decided to surprise his dad with lunch at the office and walked in on him with his secretary. She'd been devastated and his dad had done everything to try and win her back. They'd been bonded since they were twenty, his mother's family had always been distrustful of his dad because he had bonded his mother so soon into their relationship and they always treated him as a gold digger. His dad's charms didn't work this time and they were divorced but it took Steve months to get her to leave the house. Finally, he convinced her and she started meeting up with old friends going out to dinner, swimming on hot days and joining an aerobics class. 

Steve felt safe enough to return to his own life which wasn't much working in scoops ahoy until he was sure she was completely back to herself then he planned to go away for college. He remembered her coming home with a warm glow practically dancing on air but she stayed vague about what was making her so happy and in his naivety he'd just assumed it was meeting up with old friends and sharing new experiences.

He remembered the day he came home and found Billy Hargrove in his house. It had been a tough day at scoops, a lot of impatient mother's and screaming children making the day both long and exhausting. He'd arrived home still in his uniform expecting his mom to still be out. He was surprised when he entered the house, the sound of soft music, gentle candlelight and the aroma of delicious food. Sitting at their dining table was Billy he was wearing a mostly buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked effortlessly put together and Steve was confused.

From Billy had arrived in Hawkins he'd done nothing but antagonise Steve, always pushing into his personal space, inhaling his scent, waging his tongue at him while whispering lowly about Omegas in his ear. Steve hated him, he was the stereotypical asshole Alpha but when he invaded Steve's space a small part of him wanted to whimper and bare his neck but he always ruthlessly ignored that part. Billy was just a dick who wanted to make him feel uncomfortable because he was an Omega. Steve steadfastly ignored him throughout the final years at school hoping he'd eventually grow up and get over it but that hasn't been the case.

He loved to come into scoops the one place where Steve couldn't get away from him, he'd saunter in wearing nothing but his red lifeguard shorts and a whistle smile charmingly at everyone who crossed his path then zero in on Steve. If Robin was serving he'd wait until Steve was free, ask to try samples then grab his hand with the little spoon in it and lick the ice cream making sure his tongue touched Steve's skin making him shiver. 

Then when he'd finally made his choice he'd make sure that his hand caressed Steve's when he took it from him. He had a way of looking at you like you were the most interesting thing in the world and his eyes couldn't take enough of you in. For Steve, it always felt like a physical caress even though robin claimed to have never felt it Steve knew that Billy had been with practically every Omega in their high school so maybe he only looked that way at Omegas.

“What are you doing here?”

Billy smiled at him.

“Evening Princess, where’ve you been?”

Steve scowled at him.

“Work. Why are you here?”

“I think I'll let your mom tell you that, don't want to ruin the surprise. Why don't you come here, sit beside me?”

Steve walked from the dining room into the kitchen, his mom was just plating up dinner, three plates with her favourite dish.

“Mom? Why's Billy Hargrove here?”

She turned to him with an uncertain smile. 

“Steve honey I wanted to tell you sooner but we thought it might be better to wait a little while but now I want you to know…”

She walked over closer to him and took his hand in hers. 

“It's been difficult since your father...I'd been a bonded Omega for so long and when you're my age and you can't bond with anyone it makes relationships hard…”

Steve felt a little dread enter his stomach.

“I know it might be a little difficult to accept at first but I'm truly very happy and Billy…”

Steve pulled away from her in shock.

“Mom please tell me…”

The kitchen door swung open and Billy walked into the room as though he already owned it walking up to Steve's mom and putting his arm around her. 

“Why don't you go out with someone your own age.”

Billy smiled at him.

“I have everything I want right here in this room.”

Billy held Steve's stare with an intense one of his own and Steve could feel his resolve crumbling, going up against an Alpha was a daunting task. He glanced back at his mother and she smiled reassuringly at him. Steve could feel his frustration growing so he stormed from the room before he said anything he might regret later.

Things progressed quickly after that Billy spent a lot of time at their house then before he knew it they had announced their engagement and Steve tried to talk to his mom about it. He waited until Billy had gone to work and confronted her about the whole situation, she listened carefully to everything he had to say about the kind of person Billy was, how he felt about his mom being with someone his age and the fact that they had a history. His mom sat him down and they had a long conversation and Steve realised that he was being selfish, Billy made his mother happy, she felt self-conscious because she was older and like all bonded Omegas she had an old scar on her throat that she’d taken to wearing scarves to cover up because even though she was divorced as an Omega she could only get bonded once. 

After their conversation, Steve decided to leave their relationship alone, but he wanted to hang around for a little longer just to be sure that Billy didn’t hurt her but things between them seemed to run along smoothly. The only real problem was between Steve and Billy as he continued to antagonise him the same way he always had only now it was more intense. 

He walked around the house half-naked, after working out he loved to come and find Steve and rub his sweaty body all over him. He constantly wanted to know where Steve had been and who he'd been with, which drove Steve mad Billy was acting like he was his Alpha whereas with his mom he was the perfect gentleman treating her like she was the only woman in the world for him. Steve still didn't fully trust him but his mother was so happy so he kept his mouth shut.

The wedding day arrived much sooner than Steve would have liked. Billy became even more insufferable in the run-up to the wedding. He’d found a new way to annoy Steve.

“Morning Princess.”

Steve stiffened as he felt Billy press himself up behind him as he got himself a glass of water. He felt his breath on his neck as he shamelessly scented him and slid his hand onto his hip squeezing gently. Steve pushed his hand off and turned to glare at him expecting him to move back but Billy moved closer his eyes devouring Steve making him squirm. He leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper.

“Not gonna say good morning to your daddy Sweetheart.”

Steve felt his anger rise until he was shaking with it, Billy was taking this whole thing too far. He pushed past a smirking Billy and went to get ready for work. Unfortunately for Steve, this was only the start of Billy’s relentless teasing so he stayed away from the house as much as possible. 

His mom eventually sat him down to discuss the upcoming wedding and Steve’s role in it, he was shocked to hear that his mom was taking Billy’s surname and Billy had been hopeful that Steve would take it too.

“No.”

“Honey I know this hasn’t been easy for you but Billy wants us to be a family and sharing a name would make us that.”

Steve shook his head.

“I don’t want to change my name.”

“Will you at least think about it?”

“Ok, mom.”

He got up and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and left, he knew he wouldn’t change his name but he didn’t want to argue about it anymore. That night he went out for a while; he spent several hours with Robin and Dustin. They were worried about him but he just told them that his mom was happy and that was all that mattered, he hoped he was right. 

When he got home that night he went straight to bed, he felt completely exhausted. He both dreaded and couldn’t wait until this wedding was over. He’d just started to drift off when he thought he heard his door close gently then his bed dipped. He opened his eyes and in the dimness of his room, he saw Billy silently watching him.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?”

“Don’t get so excited Princess I just wanted to talk.”

He leaned over him bringing his face much closer; Steve felt his face heat at the intensity in his eyes.

“Your mom tells me you don’t want my name…”

Steve sighed.

“No my dad is still alive and I’m old enough to have my own name.”

“Don’t you want to be my family?”

“No, I don’t.”

Billy took a deep breath.

“Steve Hargrove, I like the sound of that.” 

“Well I don’t, you might be marrying my mom but you’re nothing to me.”

Billy emitted a small growl and Steve had to fight against his instincts to submit but he wouldn’t give Billy the pleasure. Billy moved closer until his scent completely engulfed Steve’s senses. He ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes seemed to light up in challenge.

“Well I’m afraid your mom doesn’t see it that way and you don’t want to disappoint her do you?”

Steve glared back at him.

Billy brought his hand up and stroked over Steve’s face condescendingly.

“Or your new daddy…”

“Billy?”

They both froze at the sound of Steve’s mom calling for Billy from the hall, Billy held eye contact with Steve for a few tense moments before he got up and walked from his room. Steve didn’t get much sleep, times like these made him worry that Billy was going to abandon his mother at the altar because this was all some weird plan to humiliate Steve.

Yet despite all his worries the wedding went by without any mishaps, it was a small wedding with only close friends and family then they went on honeymoon to Italy for a week and for the first time in his life Steve was glad to be alone in the house. They only ended up being gone for four days, something to do with Billy having a family emergency so they had to cut their honeymoon short but he had four blissful days of peace.

They had been married for four months now and Billy hadn’t gotten any better towards Steve, he continued to tease him by calling himself Steve’s daddy, which seemed to fill him with delight. He didn’t understand the concept of personal space or shirts and Steve could feel his heavy gaze every time they were in the same room. 

He wondered why Billy hated him so much, yeah they’d had a misunderstanding in the past but it wasn’t that serious and he’d decided to marry into his family so why couldn’t he get over his feud with Steve. He knew he should probably be the bigger person and suggest this but Billy was so intense and stuck in his ways that he thought it would be a waste of energy. 

He finally decided that everything seemed to have worked out well for his mom and he would start looking at colleges to attend, she didn’t need him invading her new life, it was time for him to leave. His mom had been upset when he’d told her but eventually, she accepted his decision. 

Now a sweaty, shirtless Billy, a common occurrence but one that he won’t have to suffer for very much longer trapped him at the sink. Billy pulled back and smiled at him before he produced a small bag from behind his back.

“You should be nice to me Princess, I picked up your suppressants for you yesterday from the pharmacy.”

Steve made a grab for the bag but Billy pulled it away at the last moment.

“Give them to me.”

Billy licked his lips at him with a huge smile on his face before he handed the bag over and Steve pushed past him and ran up the stairs to put away his suppressants and get ready for work.

A surprising thing happened the following week at work, Betty Redfern who Steve had known since elementary school came into scoops with her cousin who was visiting from Chicago. Richie Redfern was a tall, Alpha with grey eyes and slightly curly jet-black hair. He smiled sweetly at Steve when he ordered his mint ice cream and spent the day keeping him company. He felt a lot of the tension that he’d had been carrying about with him melt away and he arranged to attend a party at Betty’s that weekend. When the weekend came he got ready as though he were going on a date even though he didn’t know if Richie was interested in him but he could feel nervous butterflies fluttering through his stomach at the idea.

He walked down the stairs to leave the house realising that his keys were missing so he went into the living room to ask his mom if she’d seen them, she was sitting on the couch with Billy watching TV.

“Mom, have you seen my keys?”

“No honey sorry I haven’t”

“Where are you going?”

Steve looked round sharply at Billy.

“Nowhere. You sure I can’t find them.”

His mom took a moment to think then shook her head.

“Sorry Sweetheart I haven’t seen them. Billy do you know where they are?”

“I think I might have seen them in the kitchen.”

Steve turned and walked into the kitchen but after searching for a few minutes he couldn’t find them so he called in to ask Billy exactly where he’d seen them only for Billy to appear in the kitchen. Steve continued to look to no avail when he looked up at Billy he was watching him closely.

“Where did you see them?”

Billy stalked across the room; he walked right up to Steve until his back hit the counter behind him. Steve looked at him unsure of what he wanted but Billy just continued to stare at him.

“Where are you going?”

Steve sighed.

“Just a party alright?”

“With who?”

“Robin.”

“Whose party?”

“Does it matter?”

Billy’s eyes hardened slightly.

“Betty Redfern, you might remember she went to Hawkins.”

“Why are you going to a party at her house?”

“Look maybe you wanted to get married young and have no life but I want to enjoy myself before it’s too late.”

Billy’s face became stony.

“Seriously do you know where my keys are or not?”

Billy held his gaze for an uncomfortable few minutes while Steve wondered if it would be possible to get a lift to the party when he suddenly pulled away and went over towards the fruit bowl and after a moment returned with his keys in hand. Steve was confused as he was sure that he had searched there just a few minutes ago but he brushed it off and grabbed the keys but Billy refused to let go. He pulled Steve close to him again.

“Be good, Princess.”

Then he let go and Steve stumbled slightly before he turned and walked from the house to get in his car and head to the party.

Steve was having a good time, it felt good to get out of the house for a while and Richie was great company. He was funny, charming and he kept stroking his fingers softly down Steve’s arm causing him to blush. He knew that he would only be here for a couple of weeks but he thought why not have a little fun now before he left for college. They’d been dancing for the last hour, enjoying drinks when Richie suddenly pulled Steve by the arm over to a corner of the room.

“Having a good time?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Do you want another drink?”

Steve nodded and Richie smiled at him before he walked away in the direction of the kitchen. Steve leaned back against the wall, he was feeling a little giddy with all the dancing and drinks he’d had when he looked up and made eye contact with Billy across the room. Shock shot through him, why was he here? Billy sauntered across the room towards him with a thunderous look on his face.

“It’s time for you to go home.”

Steve felt his mouth drop open; it was only 12:30 way too early to go home.

“It’s still early.”

“Not for your Princess, it’s time to go.”

Steve looked at him incredulously; he didn’t understand what Billy got from being this way with him. Suddenly Richie appeared behind Billy with two drinks in his hand and a confused look on his face.

“Steve?”

Billy turned towards Richie and Steve quickly put himself in between them, he didn’t know Richie well enough but he didn’t trust Billy not to start a fight. He smiled reassuringly at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

He could feel Billy move up closer behind him, his breath hot on the back of his neck.

“Steve’s leaving.”

Richie looked between them for a few moments before he looked away then spoke in a strained voice.

“Sorry I didn’t know he already had an Alpha.”

“What? He’s not…”

Billy grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him from the room while he was still slightly frozen by shock at what Richie had said. When they got to the hall the shock had worn off but Billy had too good a grip on him and even though he fought back slightly it was too late. A few people gave them sideways glances as Billy pulled him from the house. When they got outside Steve pulled his arm free and jumped in his car driving home and storming up to his room filled with humiliated indignation.

The following week Steve managed to avoid Billy by leaving the house quietly and early and staying with Robin until late into the evening. He decided it was time to take his plans to leave for college more seriously; he needed to start applying and figuring out what he wanted to study. He sat down and started to write out his best subjects, where he’d like to go and a little budget for himself in preparations. 

He spent long hours at work discussing his plans with Robin and she helped him work out a plan. He wrote everything down in a notebook that he kept by his bed but after a week of careful planning the notebook mysteriously disappeared, he asked his mom but she didn’t know anything about it so he figured that Billy was being his usual asshole self. 

That weekend he decided that he’d go to Robin’s for the day as he had the day off from work but he felt so tired and he ended up sleeping for most of the day. When he finally woke up in the late afternoon he felt so hot and a little sick to his stomach. He tried to get up from his bed but he fell back with light-headedness, why did he feel so ill? He curled up onto his side with a small cry when the sharp pain of arousal shot through him catching his breath in his throat. He sat up with difficulty to peel his top away from his clammy skin, he began to pant as he realised that the bedclothes below him were damp with a combination of sweat and slick. He felt so confused as he had been taking his suppressants every morning after he brushed his teeth like clockwork. They had never failed him before, why now?

Pleasure coursed through him in sharp painful pulses as he lay shuddering on his bed, he needed some relief, and he’d do anything to make it stop. Slowly he became aware of an Alpha scent, it was strong, familiar and it drove his senses wild until he started to beg.

“Please...please…”

Billy appeared in his line of sight staring at him intently while he bit down hard on his lip, Steve turned over on the bed, he lay back so that he put his entire body on display and opened his legs wide hoping that he could entice him. He licked over his lips slowly.

“Please...B-B...Billy...Please help me…”

A little nagging voice at the back of his mind told him this was wrong, Billy was married to his mother and he should just wait until another Alpha came along but the louder part of his mind screamed at how desperate he was, he felt so empty and his body was burning up if he didn’t get a knot soon he could be driven to the brink of insanity. Billy moved over closer to him.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll take good care of you…”

Billy climbed on top of Steve capturing his lips in a brutal kiss while Steve moaned into his mouth at the feeling of Billy’s hot, strong body pinning him down onto the bed. He wrapped his legs around Billy while he ran his hands down over his back. Billy pulled back slightly and kissed and licked his way down to his throat. When he reached his bonding gland he scraped his teeth cruelly over it and Steve cried out as his head clouded over with pleasure. Billy licked over his throat on his way up to his ear.

“Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you Sweetheart...”

Billy bit down on his ear then moved over to his chest kissing and biting his way down Steve’s body, his sharp teeth leaving stinging bites that increased Steve’s pleasure to dizzying heights. When Billy reached the bottom of his stomach he slowly peeled his underwear off while biting down harshly into his flesh, Steve felt like he couldn’t get enough breath into his lungs.

“Fuck you smell so good, Baby…”

“Billy…”

Once he’d fully removed his underwear he moved in between his thighs pulling them far apart causing Steve to produce more slick that ran down his thighs.

“Show daddy your hungry little hole Sweetheart…”

Steve moaned long and low in his throat as he brought his shaking hands down and pulled his thighs further apart putting himself fully on display.

“That’s my good boy...

Billy pushed his face in-between and Steve could feel his tongue pushing its way into his hole. He shuddered as he felt a little hint of Billy’s teeth as he lapped at him.

“You taste so good… I love feeling your little hole flutter against my tongue…”

Billy pushed in a finger alongside his tongue and Steve’s body clamped down hard on it, as he cried out.

“Billy… please...I need it… please...”

“Don’t worry Princess I’m gonna knot you so hard that’ll you forget about everything else except how good it feels to be stuffed full of my knot…”

Billy pushed in a second finger but for Steve, it was just making him feel more frustrated as it wasn’t enough, he felt so empty he just needed Billy’s knot but Billy didn’t seem to be in any hurry. He could feel his thighs quivering as more slick escaped from his body onto Billy’s waiting tongue and he felt his groan against his skin. 

Billy’s fingers stroked against something inside that made Steve see colours and whimper loudly, he squeezed his thighs together keeping Billy exactly where he needed him before he came and felt all his strength drain out of him.

Billy slithered back up Steve’s body dragging him into another desperate kiss causing Steve to moan around his tongue when he tasted the slightly sweet slick on it. Billy licked obscenely into his mouth in a way that Steve would have thought he’d find repulsive but now it just heightened his arousal further. 

He could feel Billy pushing the head of his cock up against his hole and he wrapped his legs back around his waist. When the head popped in he whimpered against Billy’s lips feeling the long drawn out slide as Billy’s thick hard cock filled him up. Billy pulled back as he started a steady rhythm and started to lick his way back down Steve’s throat. 

“Did you think anyone else could fill you up like this? That’s it Sweetheart squeeze your hole down on my cock...that’s it...bet you didn’t think your daddy had such a big cock...”

Steve moaned loudly.

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you because you’re mine...you’ve always been mine… nobody else was ever going to be able to satisfy this greedy little hole especially not any of the pathetic Alphas around here...only me…”

He bit into the side of Steve’s neck so hard that it felt like he was biting down to the bone but for Steve, his entire body was singing with pleasure and everything Billy was doing was only making him feel like he was burning up with it.

“Tell me you’re mine…”

That little voice was trying desperately to get through to him again, he couldn’t say that he belonged to Billy because he didn’t, he was married to his mom and she would be devastated especially after everything with his dad. Billy bit down hard then soothed over it with his tongue and Steve felt like he was going insane, he bit his tongue so hard until a little blood filled his mouth.

“Mine… you’re mine...say it...say it or I’ll fucking pull out and leave you here to suffer…” 

“No please… don’t…”

“Then say it…”

“I can’t…”

Billy stopped moving and stared down into Steve’s teary eyes, he bucked his hips frantically trying to get Billy to keep going but he stayed completely still. Steve felt like he was going to break down in tears he felt so desperate. 

“Please… please…”

“Tell me…”

“But my mom... You’re her husband…”

“I don’t care…”

Steve looked at him in surprise.

“‘I d-don’t understand…”

Billy pushed in very slowly so that Steve could feel every inch of his hard cock as his hole fluttered around it trying desperately to keep it inside. He felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs as Billy then held completely still once more.

“It’s you I want...only you…”

Steve shook his head.

“No.”

Billy pulled his cock out in the same fashion that he’d just pushed in leaving just the head inside, the emptiness made Steve feel so desperate that he felt tears run down his cheeks.

“C’mon Princess, I’ll give you what you need but I have to hear it…”

Billy licked slowly over Steve’s bonding gland before he sucked it into his mouth, his sharp teeth a little hint of danger just beyond. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head as he panted through his mouth. Then he cried out as Billy slowly pushed back inside once more. He felt like he was going out of his mind, he couldn’t take it anymore; he just needed some relief from the pleasure that was becoming sharper by the second. 

“Yours...please I’m yours…”

He felt Billy’s teeth against his skin before he set a brutal rhythm and Steve felt tears of joy roll down his face as the pleasure became enjoyable once again. 

“I’m gonna be so good to you Princess...everything you could ever need...mine…”

Steve cried out in relief when he felt Billy’s knot forming, it felt like it was too much then for Steve it was everything as the pleasure raced up his spine and his head filled with a pleasure so intense that his teeth ached. He lost all sense of time as he floated in a haze, his body thrumming with electric ecstasy. 

He came back to reality when he heard Billy moaning softly into his ear, his hot breath making Steve shudder in oversensitivity then he moved down and licked back over his throat. Steve took a deep breath as he finally felt in control for the first time since this had all started, he knew that it would be a short reprieve until his heat finally subsided. 

The only downside was that as his desperation dissipated his rational side came back full force and he felt terrible guilt. His poor mom she’d been through enough already with the divorce, her pain of not being bonded anymore and now Billy. He didn’t know what to do, should he tell her? Or would it be kinder to just leave quietly and hope that his heat was just affecting Billy? 

Alpha’s said all kinds of strange things when near an Omega in heat, Billy didn’t mean any of this, he couldn’t, he’d never shown any interest in Steve he was just antagonistic. He knew it was too late to back out now but as soon as this heat was over, he was going to get his suppressants strengthened and avoid Billy at all costs.

He felt Billy biting further down his throat when his tongue lapped over his bonding gland again causing him to moan at the tingly sensation it caused. Then Billy scraped his teeth once more and Steve groaned loudly. He could feel Billy’s fingers digging into his hips, so hard that he was sure to leave bruises.

“My little Princess…”

Billy’s teeth bit down so hard that Steve panicked for a moment thinking that he was ripping his throat out when the pain from the bite faded away only to be replaced with a pleasure that spread out through his body so suddenly that all the nerve endings from the tips of his fingers to deep inside his teeth came to life, it felt like someone had pushed crushed ice right up against them and he shuddered so hard that his entire body seized up, his legs wrapping more securely around Billy, his hole clamping down so hard on his knot that it verged on painful and with great relief, Steve’s mind went completely blank as he lost the fight against consciousness.


End file.
